


Death of a princess

by perrythedeer



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Noncanon Execution, Poison Apples, i loved this idea ok???, my city now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: I love the noncanon executions....
Kudos: 6





	Death of a princess

Don't look at it for too long, it's going to hurt you, the fact you can see your friends- your _family_ means nothing now, the apple in your hand is all that matters, the apple is all that matters, the _apple is all that matters_ \- Sonias eyes flicked up to stare at the gate that separated her from her past companions. She shouldn't have done it. She shouldn't have done it-

She takes a bite, immediately feeling prickles on her tongue, something was wrong- another bite, and she was holding her stomach, it hurt- and her head was aching, another one. Her eyes were drifting shut, she stumbled back and felt her knees hit something hard, collapsing back onto it and staring up. A concrete slab- a glass box closing over her.

Another bite, before her arm fell and the apple fell out of her hand- the glass closing chopping her arm off with a quick slice, Sonia was barely conscious.

She closed her eyes


End file.
